Jawbreaker
History JawBreaker Always did arrive at the best time. When His Mother Jonah Resigned herself to never having a child, one of her eggs hatched. Jonah did everything she could to make Jawbreaker have a nice life. He grew up fast and was soon the Biggest sharkman on the block, but he was a big shark in a small pond. At age 10 he started to ask questions that Jonah was unable to answer. He wanted to know why he couldn’t track creatures using Electroreception like the other sharks, and who is father was. Jonah didn’t want to tell him the truth because she worried he wouldn’t understand it. So he told him that his father was a great Shark warrior who saved the whole world. She would regale him nightly with fabricated stories of his father’s great accomplishments. He wanted to be just like his father. A brave man who wasn’t afraid of anything. That life style leads to several injuries growing up. The worst injury he had was when he broke his arm and couldn’t go with the other kids on an ocean adventure because his Sturgeon would not allow him to get his cast wet. This reckless behavior did have its advantages.He quickly took to sports and became the start Running back in their Underwater football game. He also managed to woo some ladies. One lady he had his eye for was Stacy Gill. Stacy was the Prettiest Shakwoman he’d ever see. She had huge biceps, a thick coat and she could eat oysters by the handful. He had everything he could want. Except for his own place. After a long talk with his mother, He Decided to move out to his own cave with the promise that He will visit his mom every weekend for a meal and to keep her company. She even gave him a parting gift. His father’s lucky javelin. She explained that that javelin was used to slay the mighty Megalodon and saved her life. One particular weekend he felt a rumbling and His whole cave started to collapse. He rushed out and managed to get his father lucky spear before the collapse. He rushed back to his mothers house in Genocrat Sea Ville. Knowing that his village is safe he heads up to the surface for the first time. Its risky and Dangerous, but its what his dad would do. Personality Jawbreaker is hard headed and Naive. His reckless behavior causes all sorts of problems, but luckily he’s as tough as he is foolish. He wants to live up to his father’s reputation, but His rage will make him fall short. He also hates reading and prefers stories that are believed to have happened. Trivia Jawbreaker is based off of Street Sharks. Jawbreaker’s Rival is a Sharkman named Barry Kuda who goes to the rival town. The mayor of Genocrat Sea Ville is Shark Cuban The Rival Sharkman town is named Preponderan Sea Berg Their mayor is named Sharkira His favorite food is Seaweed wrapped Herring Sandwich. I’m sorry. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters